Once Upon a Little Time
by Xaleria07
Summary: Due to a bit of Shinra's experimentation, Izaya somehow finds himself in the past. And not just anywhere in the past, but in Shizuo's childhood home. Thinking this is the perfect opportunity to study his favorite toy, Izaya ends up staying...Full sum. in
1. My Name is

**Once Upon a Little Time**

**Summary:** Due to a bit of Shinra's experimentation, Izaya somehow finds himself in the past. And not just anywhere in the past, but in Shizuo's childhood home. Thinking this is the perfect opportunity to study his favorite toy, Izaya ends up staying with kid Shizuo. But soon Izaya sees a side of Shizuo he's never bothered to look at before, and he can't help but see his future enemy in a different light.

**Rating:** K+ for mild cursing

**Pairings:**Shizuo/Izaya

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. :) I had so much fun writing this cute story! I've got most of it written up, but I'm working on expanding parts of it so hopefully updates won't be that terribly slow, especially with the wonderful help of my beta Sunny! She betaed this chapter so a huge thanks to her~**

**Here's the prompt I filled in case anyone wants to see:**

Izaya X Kid Shizuo

I've never actually seen this, and I've been wanting to for awhile. It can be however you want, as long as it's Izaya and little kid Shizuo.

Bonus if:

-Izaya is only with little kid Shizuo because Shinra (or his dad) somehow sent Izaya into the past.

-Kid Shizuo hides Izaya in his room since Izaya can't exactly go 'home'.

-Izaya originally agrees to let Shizuo hide him because he finds that it'd be the best way to observe him, but finds himself falling for Shizuo. (The part of the past can be a bit before his strength appears, making Izaya like the kind Shizuo, or after it appears, when he's hurt a lot, making Izaya fret about how fragile Shizuo seemed to be.)

-Kasuka finds out about Izaya, doesn't tell anyone, but gets jealous.

-Izaya eventually tells Shizuo he's from the future, and says that he might have to go back.

-After hearing the above, Shizuo states that he'll wait forever for Izaya if he does go back.

-The person who fills this can decide if Izaya ever does go back or not, but if he does, Shizaya, and lots of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Izaya was going to kill Shinra later for this. And he wouldn't be swift about it either. No, he'd make sure the underground doctor <em><strong>suffered<strong>_.

Izaya groaned as he rolled over, blinking away the bleariness in his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He hissed as he moved his arm and felt pain sear through it. He cursed as he realized he must have hurt it during his fall. Damn Shinra. What the hell had been that thing anyway that the underground doctor had pushed him through? Izaya had thought it was weird when he arrived at Shinra's home at the doctor's request and found a weird machine that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie. And he hadn't expected the bastard to actually _push_ him through it—or that the impact would hurt this much.

A shuffling noise and a surprised squeak made Izaya perk up as he blinked away the dizziness. Finally focusing on his surroundings, Izaya realized that he was no longer in Shinra's home.

Some poor kid, probably no older than seven years, with messy brown hair and wide, mocha eyes was staring at him with a shocked expression. Izaya cursed under his breath again. He was _definitely _going to kill Shinra later for getting him in this mess.

The kid opened his mouth and Izaya panicked for a moment, thinking the kid was going to scream for help. It's not that Izaya didn't have the skills to escape easily, but he really didn't want to deal with freaked out parents or looking like a criminal. Just as Izaya was about to move before the kid could say anything, a feminine voice rang out in the air, "Kids! Dinner's ready!"

'_Damn. I'm in trouble_,' Izaya thought.

He froze as the kid's eyes flickered to the doorway, but then the kid did something Izaya didn't expect. "I'm coming, mom!" he called out. The kid then turned back to Izaya, studying the raven for a moment before he pointed towards the bed, "You can rest there. I'll make sure to bring something back for you."

The kid rushed out the room, leaving Izaya alone and blinking with surprise as he tried to comprehend to what just happened. Did that kid really just tell him to relax? How…unexpected. Izaya's interest was piqued as he thought about this kid's reaction to him. Normally, wouldn't someone scream at the sight of a stranger in their room? Why had this kid hid Izaya from his parents? Why didn't he seem freaked out by Izaya's sudden appearance? Izaya suddenly became excited as he thought about this kid's unpredictable acts. What an interesting person he had stumbled across~!

Instead of escaping like he had been intending to in the beginning, Izaya decided to stay and study this kid more. Maybe he would be a great apprentice to take on since Saki had failed him. As the sounds of a family eating came from downstairs, Izaya took the liberty to explore the kid's room.

It was like any typical kid's room; it was messy with cartoon posters hung on the wall. There was a bookshelf mostly filled with manga and action figures, and a desk where unfinished homework sat along with scattered school supplies. Izaya furrowed his brow in confusion as he saw the kid had written the wrong date on his homework but shrugged it off as he continued studying the room. The bed was unmade and clothes were strewn about the floor. Izaya sucked his teeth with slight disapproval and then caught sight of a picture frame sitting on a nightstand next to the bed. The raven picked it up with a curious expression and almost dropped it in the next moment.

There were two kids in the photo, the brunette boy from earlier smiling widely with a peace sign as the other kid stared at the camera with a bland expression. It wouldn't seem odd to anyone else, except for the fact that Izaya recognized the other kid.

'_That emotionless expression can be recognizable anywhere.'_

That was Hanejima Yuhei in the picture. But Izaya knew that wasn't his real name. After all, an informant of his caliber would know that Hanejima Yuhei was just his stage name and that his real name was Heiwajima Kasuka. And of course Izaya knew that Kasuka was that monster's little brother. But then didn't that mean that the other boy in the photo, the one that hadn't acted the way Izaya had expected…?

Izaya's train of thought was interrupted as he turned at the sound of the door opening, the boy reappearing as Izaya heard the boy's mother call after him, "You better not spill any of that food in your room, or so help me I will ground you for a week, Shizuo!"

"Yeah, mom," the boy answered with a roll of his eyes, closing the door behind him and turning to Izaya.

And suddenly Izaya connected the dots. Those mocha eyes, the abnormal reaction, Kasuka in the picture frame, the name the woman had said, and the wrong date on the homework. Izaya couldn't believe it. That hadn't been just any machine Shinra had pushed him through. But was it really possible that the machine had transported him to the past? And to Shizuo's childhood home no less?

"Here, are you hungry?" The kid asked, interrupting Izaya's thoughts as he held out the food in offering.

"Yeah," Izaya said slowly, his scarlet eyes studying the boy carefully as he took the offered plate. "Thanks…?"

Sensing why Izaya had trailed off, the kid filled in the blank for him, "Heiwajima Shizuo. That's my name."

Izaya felt his eyes widen, and his lips curled into a devious smile. Now this was a much more pleasant surprise than he thought. "Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan. My name's Orihara Izaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, by the way, technically Shizuo is supposed to have a broken arm during this time period I'm writing the story in, but the broken arm really doesn't work with what I've written so ignore that fact please. XD<strong>

**These chapters will be pretty short considering there was a character limit on the kink meme for those who are used to my longer chapters. But updates should be relatively quick~ :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning! Review please? It'll make me one happy writer. ^w^**

**-Xaleria**


	2. Something Called an Angel

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! ^w^ I'm glad you're all finding this interesting and I hope it continues on being that way~ This chapter was betaed by Sunny so thanks to her for being a wonderful beta. **

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. ****Here's the prompt I filled in case anyone wants to see:**

Izaya X Kid Shizuo

I've never actually seen this, and I've been wanting to for awhile. It can be however you want, as long as it's Izaya and little kid Shizuo.

Bonus if:

-Izaya is only with little kid Shizuo because Shinra (or his dad) somehow sent Izaya into the past.

-Kid Shizuo hides Izaya in his room since Izaya can't exactly go 'home'.

-Izaya originally agrees to let Shizuo hide him because he finds that it'd be the best way to observe him, but finds himself falling for Shizuo. (The part of the past can be a bit before his strength appears, making Izaya like the kind Shizuo, or after it appears, when he's hurt a lot, making Izaya fret about how fragile Shizuo seemed to be.)

-Kasuka finds out about Izaya, doesn't tell anyone, but gets jealous.

-Izaya eventually tells Shizuo he's from the future, and says that he might have to go back.

-After hearing the above, Shizuo states that he'll wait forever for Izaya if he does go back.

-The person who fills this can decide if Izaya ever does go back or not, but if he does, Shizaya, and lots of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan?" the kid frowned at the unwanted nickname. "My name's Shizuo."<p>

"Ah, but isn't Shizu-chan a cuter name for a cute boy like you~?" Izaya gleefully stated as he smiled overly cheerful at the young boy. Oh, how fun this was indeed! To think that Shinra had sent Izaya to the past! And to Shizuo's home at that! This was practically the best circumstance Izaya could find himself in. After all, why not learn as much as he could about his enemy in his most vulnerable form; someone so young and so pliable and so easy for Izaya to corrupt. Ah, but that would have to wait. Because it wouldn't be much fun to end the game early, would it?

"I'm not cute," Shizuo huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the raven. Izaya had to hold back the urge to burst out laughing. It was such irony that Shizuo said that while pouting in the most adorable way possible.

Wait, did he really just think Shizuo was adorable? No, it wasn't that it was adorable…Perhaps it was just that Izaya was so used to adult Shizuo's deadly stares that this one seemed so innocent.

"If you say so, Shizu-chan," Izaya teased playfully, pushing those weird thoughts to the back of his mind as he ruffled the kid's hair, wincing when he realized he had used his bad arm.

Shizuo seemed to sense that Izaya was hurt, grabbing the raven's arm and pushing up the sleeve of Izaya's furry coat, surprising the informant for a moment. They both looked at the arm that was now swelling and bruised. "Wait here," Shizuo commanded before he rushed out his room.

Then a few minutes later Shizuo returned to the room with a white first aid kid in his hands. He motioned for Izaya to sit on the bed and the raven decided to appease him, sitting down and holding his arm out as he curiously watched Shizuo rub some salve on his arm and wrap the injury.

"You seem to be used to this," Izaya commented as he noted how, even if a bit clumsily, Shizuo knew what to do, which was a bit odd for such a young kid.

"Yeah, well, I get hurt a lot," Shizuo mumbled in response as he finished and packed away the rest of the bandages. Izaya noticed the slight bitter edge to the kid's tone and it piqued the raven's curiosity, wondering as to what Shizuo's words implied. He decided to tuck that information away in the back of his mind for later as he studied Shizuo carefully.

"You're a very strange kid," Izaya murmured, his scarlet eyes narrowing slightly as he saw Shizuo flinch at his choice of words.

"Why strange?" Shizuo innocently questioned, though Izaya could see that he had become a bit more tense as his mocha eyes restlessly glanced around.

"Well think about it: you've hidden me from your parents, snuck some food for me, and nursed me—a complete stranger to you," Izaya said as a matter-of-factly, "Any other normal kid would have screamed at the sight of me appearing in their rooms all of a sudden, much less do what you did. So tell me," Izaya looked at Shizuo with a curious expression, calculating his enemy's reaction behind it. "Why didn't you?"

Shizuo seemed uncomfortable now, shifting his feet slightly as he shyly looked at the ground. It was almost kind of cute in a childish way—not that Izaya knew what that meant, really. After all, he disliked children. But of course, Shizuo wasn't just any child. And here he was thinking of weird things again. Izaya forced those thoughts back once again, looking expectantly at Shizuo for an answer.

"Um, well, er…" Shizuo trailed off as he sheepishly scratched his head. "When you suddenly appeared in that flash of light…well, I…I thought you were an angel…" Shizuo's last few words were almost inaudible as the brunette kid blushed profusely at his confession.

Izaya blinked in shock. He wasn't sure how to react that. It surely wasn't the response he had been expecting. And then he couldn't help it, he let out a merry laugh that made Shizuo blush again up to his ears. "What's so funny?" Shizuo demanded angrily, though his face was still red with embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing~" Izaya replied although an amused smile was still plastered on his face.

Really? An angel? Oh, if only Shizuo knew who he really was. If only Shizuo knew what their relationship was going to be like in about ten years. If only Shizuo knew how much he would hate Izaya in the future.

Would Shizuo think he was an angel then?

* * *

><p>"So if you're not an angel then," Shizuo started with a slight irritated look on his face as he watched Izaya eat the food he had brought for him. "What are you?"<p>

"Hm~ Do you really want to know?" Izaya asked with a sly smile, clacking his chopsticks together. "What if I say I'm an alien from outer space here to eat your brains?"

Shizuo gave a skeptical look, his voice monotone as he spoke, "Aliens don't eat brains—zombies do. Everybody knows that. And you don't look like a zombie to me."

Izaya laughed at those words, throwing his head back as he held his stomach. Oh, this was just too good! Who knew Shizuo was such a naïve little boy? Izaya was going to have so much fun playing with him until he figured out a way to get back to his time. "And how would you know what a zombie looks like?"

"Aren't they supposed to be dead and really ugly?" Shizuo tilted his head slightly, a puzzled expression on his face. "You're not ugly, and since you ate all that food I don't think you're dead. Zombies don't need to eat real food."

"Hn, you have a point there," Izaya chuckled, thinking in the back of his mind that maybe Shizuo was smarter than he gave credit for, even if the kid still believed in nonsensical things like angels and zombies.

"So?" Shizuo seemed impatient now, his eyebrows furrowing while a frown grew wider on his face.

"So?" Izaya prompted, smiling at how much Shizuo seemed to be holding back his frustration with the raven.

"So what are you then!" Shizuo huffed, his tiny fists shaking slightly.

"That's~ a~ secret~" Izaya told him in a sing-song voice, amused when the small brunette seemed pissed at his answer.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Shizuo grumbled as he childishly pouted again.

"Aww, Shizu-chan's so cute when he pouts~" Izaya poked the brunette's puffed cheeks, enjoying how easily flustered Shizuo became as the brunette sputtered and blushed.

"I said I'm not cute!" Shizuo stated firmly again as he tried to push Izaya away.

"Eh~ But you are," Izaya insisted as he taunted the boy.

"No, I—" They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shizuo? Who are you talking to?" his mother's voice asked from the other side. The two panicked for a moment before Izaya quickly jumped into the closet and Shizuo picked up the phone in his room and pretended to be talking to someone. The door opened in the next moment, Shizuo's mother who had the same mocha eyes as him peering inside curiously. She frowned at the mess in the room before she looked at her son. "It's bedtime, Shizuo, so get off the phone."

"Okay," Shizuo said to his mom, and then to the "other person" on the phone, "Hey, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." And then the child hung up the phone, letting his mother lecture him about late night phone calls as he got ready for bed.

"Good night, Shizuo."

"Night mom," Shizuo yawned slightly. His mother smiled a bit, closing the door gently behind her. Once his mother's retreating footsteps disappeared, Shizuo got out of bed and opened the closet door. "Orihara-san?"

"Ah, so formal! You can just call me, Izaya-kun," Izaya told him as he waltzed out of the closet, his eyes adjusting to new light.

"Uh…then…Izaya-kun…?" Shizuo seemed unused to using such a familiar term, shifting uncomfortably. "Um, I don't know where mom keeps the guest futons…"

"That's okay! I'll just sleep with Shizu-chan!" Izaya declared as he threw his jacket off, placing it onto Shizuo's desk chair and kicking off his shoes to put inside the closet. He then crawled into Shizuo's bed and patted the empty space next to him for Shizuo to join him.

"W-wh-what?" Shizuo exclaimed in surprise, his face obviously reddened even in the darkness.

"Shh," Izaya warned, holding his fingers to his lips as he smiled mischievously. "Your mother will hear you."

Shizuo opened his mouth to respond but just ended up shaking his head with disbelief as he grumbled something under his breath. He didn't really want to sleep on the floor, so he hesitantly got into bed with Izaya. "You better not snore," Shizuo muttered as he turned away from Izaya.

"Aww, why is me snoring the only thing Shizu-chan is worried about? I could do much worse than snoring you know~" Izaya grinned when he saw Shizuo curl up more, his ears red as he understood the implication of the raven's words. "Ah, don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'm just joking with you." It was highly amusing to tease Shizuo at this age. He got way more embarrassed than when he was an adult. Then it made Izaya wonder, as Shizuo seemed to relax at Izaya's reassurance, what made Shizuo the way he is. If this is how he used to be, what made him into that violent, hateful brute? Izaya really wanted to know—not because he was worried about his enemy, of course, but because the whole purpose of this was to study Shizuo. Learn more about him, so when Izaya got back to the future, he could crush Shizuo easily.

After all, he hated Shizuo, didn't he?

But as the small child unconsciously curled up next to Izaya in his sleep, murmuring something outside of his dream world, the raven couldn't help but think that Shizuo was the tiniest bit of a cutie.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit longer chapter this time because I decided to combine two parts together. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness~<strong>

**Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing everyone! ^^**

**-Xaleria**


	3. Pudding in the Fridge

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! ^^ I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. Sorry I haven't replied to all of them yet; I will do that as soon as I can. School starts again tomorrow (TAT) and I've been busy preparing for that. So here's a quick update before school starts~ I'm hoping with my schedule I won't be too busy and can still update quickly. .**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. ****Here's the prompt I filled in case anyone wants to see:**

Izaya X Kid Shizuo

I've never actually seen this, and I've been wanting to for awhile. It can be however you want, as long as it's Izaya and little kid Shizuo.

Bonus if:

-Izaya is only with little kid Shizuo because Shinra (or his dad) somehow sent Izaya into the past.

-Kid Shizuo hides Izaya in his room since Izaya can't exactly go 'home'.

-Izaya originally agrees to let Shizuo hide him because he finds that it'd be the best way to observe him, but finds himself falling for Shizuo. (The part of the past can be a bit before his strength appears, making Izaya like the kind Shizuo, or after it appears, when he's hurt a lot, making Izaya fret about how fragile Shizuo seemed to be.)

-Kasuka finds out about Izaya, doesn't tell anyone, but gets jealous.

-Izaya eventually tells Shizuo he's from the future, and says that he might have to go back.

-After hearing the above, Shizuo states that he'll wait forever for Izaya if he does go back.

-The person who fills this can decide if Izaya ever does go back or not, but if he does, Shizaya, and lots of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Ehhh~" Izaya whined as he sulked, crossing his arms across his chest with a dissatisfied look on his face. "I have to stay here all by myself?"<p>

"I can't bring you to school with me," Shizuo mumbled as he finished putting all of his supplies in his backpack. "Just stay here until I get back."

"But that's so boooorrrriiiingggg," Izaya dragged out the last word, feigning despair at the idea of sitting around with nothing to do. But it was really just a show. With Shizuo gone, it would be a good time to explore the kid's home and get a better idea of how he lived and what he was like.

"It's just for a few hours," Shizuo rolled his eyes at Izaya's antics, putting on his backpack. "If you get hungry, I have a snack stash in my bottom dresser drawer. But don't eat the strawberry candies!" The boy gave Izaya what he thought was a threatening glare but came off as a childish glower.

Izaya chuckled, "I'll be a good kid, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo seemed a bit apprehensive at first, hesitating to leave Izaya on his own as he paused at the door. Izaya watched a flurry of emotions pass through the kid's face as he debated something. Shizuo then seemed to have decided on something as the kid nodded to himself, turning to face Izaya, "Ittekimasu."

Izaya's eyes widened a bit at the unexpected words, his mouth curling up a bit into a tiny smile as he waved goodbye to Shizuo, "Itterasshai."

The wide, happy smile that Shizuo gave Izaya in response before he walked out the room shocked the raven. Shizuo had never smiled at him before, or at least, never smiled like _that_. Shizuo was always smirking and declaring that today would be the day he would successfully kill Izaya. How curious the protozoan was as a child. His future enemy was more unpredictable than ever, his childish innocence giving him a slightly different perception to Izaya. And the raven wasn't sure he liked that.

Sure, he hated adult Shizuo with all his heart still. But it was kind of hard to hate Shizuo as a kid. He didn't have that angry, brutish personality of his yet. He did things that were oddly cute and out of place to Izaya as he thought of the future Shizuo. Or maybe it was because Shizuo only ever showed him that hateful look that Izaya never saw this side of him before? Was this how Shizuo was like to everyone else? Somehow…Izaya felt a bit jealous.

Why did everyone else get to see this side of Shizuo but him? Why did Shizuo automatically decide to hate him? Izaya hadn't done anything to him. Okay, maybe cutting his chest hadn't been the best move, but before he did that they had just met and Shizuo had automatically declared, "I hate you." How else was Izaya supposed to respond to that?

Well, it didn't really matter because they would hate each other forever, right?

Right.

* * *

><p>Izaya waited until he heard the door click behind Shizuo's mother as she left for the day. He had heard her talking on the phone earlier with one of her friends or something saying they would hang out until later tonight. The house would be completely empty until Shizuo returned home from school.<p>

"Time to explore~!" Izaya declared to himself as he laughed at his slight silliness, walking out of Shizuo's room and looking around the rest of the house. It was in a neat order for the most part. Izaya ignored the parent's bedroom, knowing he wouldn't really find anything interesting there.

He went to the living room where it was set up as most typical living rooms were. There was a plush, red couch sitting across from a flat TV and a case full of tapes and movies of all types next to it. There were also picture frames scattered about small side tables and on the walls. Izaya looked at them all. Most of them were family pictures, though there were some of just Shizuo and Kasuka as well as individual pictures of just Shizuo. Izaya studied those with careful attention, noting how happy Shizuo seemed to look in them. Izaya let out a low chuckle at one where baby Shizuo, probably just a year old, had dived his hands into his birthday cake, getting frosting all over his face as he ate it.

Once he was done inspecting the living room, Izaya headed to the kitchen. He found nothing of interest until he opened the fridge, seeing a pudding cup inside with the words "THIS BELONGS TO SHIZUO. DO NOT EAT" written on it. Izaya laughed merrily, "Ohh~! Pudding!"

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

Izaya turned around in surprise, not having heard another pair of footsteps in the kitchen with him. His eyes widened as they landed on the kid standing in the kitchen entryway, looking at Izaya with a bland expression in his dark, almond shaped eyes. "Last time I ate Nii-chan's pudding, he tried to throw the fridge at me."

Izaya wasn't sure what to say, looking at Kasuka with a slight confused expression._ 'Are all the kids in this family weird or something?_' he thought as he noticed the lack of fright on the child's face despite the fact that a complete stranger was digging through the fridge. But then again, Kasuka never seemed like one to show emotions. What was he doing home anyway? Shouldn't he have been at school?

As if he had read Izaya's mind, Kasuka said, "I'm sick, so I didn't go to school with Nii-chan today."

'_Hm, Kasuka's pretty sharp, isn't he?'_ Izaya thought a he watched the kid carefully. "Oh, you don't look very sick to me."

Kasuka didn't say anything in response, only blinking once before he walked up to the fridge and pulled out a drink, opening and then drinking it. Izaya waited as Kasuka finished the drink, sighing with satisfaction before he threw the bottle away. "I was faking it so I could stay home and watch the new episode of my favorite drama."

'_What a devious little kid you are_,' Izaya shook his head in amusement to himself. He found that he quite liked Kasuka. "I see. Don't you think your Nii-chan would be mad at you if he finds out that you ditched him for a drama?"

Kasuka was staring at Izaya a little creepily again, the lack of emotion on his face a bit unsettling. There was a moment of cold, tense silence that made shivers crawl down Izaya's spine before Kasuka broke it, "Nii-chan wouldn't get mad at me."

"And what makes you say that?" Izaya asked, crossing his arms with a slight smirk on his face.

"Because Nii-chan regrets what he did before." Izaya's smirk faltered a bit as he watched Kasuka simply walk away, disappearing back into his room.

_Regret?_ Izaya thought with a frown. Since when did a monster like Shizuo regret his actions? He was always hurting some person or other in the future. Hell, he was always tossing vending machines at Izaya. And since Shizuo was always screaming he'd kill Izaya, the raven didn't think Shizuo regretted his actions.

Izaya thought back to those pictures and the smiling innocent kid in them that didn't seem to have a problem in the world. He thought back to how he wondered how Shizuo got to the way he was in the future. Could it have been because of his inhuman strength? Was that why Shizuo was always so angry and hateful? That almost seemed kind of sad…

What the hell was he thinking? Izaya quickly shook the thoughts from his head, scowling at himself. How could he think such things? He was Shizuo's enemy! His **enemy**! They hated each other!

But somehow, Kasuka's words wouldn't leave Izaya's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee, kid Kasuka is adorable. Hope you enjoyed everyone~ <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**-Xaleria**


	4. Cherished Memories

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. :) Heehee, I'm happy that you all enjoyed the uber cuteness of kid Kasuka and Shizuo. A lot of you wondered how Izaya being in the past would affect the future Shizuo, so hopefully this chapter will give you an idea of that as we get to see future Shizuo! Enjoy~ Oh, and since I'll be jumping back and forth from the past to the future (present) I'll be indicating what time we're in at the beginning of the chapters.**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Present]<p>

"_Shizu-chan~"_

Shizuo woke up and his body jerked forward out of habit as he growled, "Izayaaaaa!"

At first his head spun around, looking for the informant, but then he blinked in confusion when he realized that he was alone and in his own apartment. And why would Izaya even be here? After all, although the two of them hated each other, they never crossed the lines of invading each other's homes.

Or at least Shizuo never did. Izaya, the bastard, wasn't really honest enough to trust not to do that. But he wasn't anywhere the blonde could see, and there wasn't much places to hide in Shizuo's apartment.

"Must have been dreaming," he murmured as he ruffled his hair. Shizuo looked towards his clock and saw it was still pretty early in the morning. He sighed, grumbling about the damn flea bothering him even in his dreams as he tried to get comfortable underneath his blankets again. He rolled over on his side, clutching a pillow and sighing. His eyes lazily drooped as he began to nod off to sleep once again.

"_Good night, Shizu-chan._" Izaya smiled from his spot next to Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes suddenly flew open and he fumbled backwards in his bed. But once he was more alert, he realized he was still alone.

"What the…" Shizuo mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, as if that would clear away the illusions he was seeing. He glanced at that side of the bed again, but it was empty, and there were no signs of someone having been there. He stared at that spot in the bed with a frown before grumbling to himself about being really tired. "Maybe some milk might help."

Shizuo yawned as he rolled out of bed and ambled towards the kitchen, scratching his stomach as he walked. He didn't bother to turn on the lights and instead let his eyes adjust to the new light as he opened the refrigerator, grabbed a glass of milk, and shut the door. Just as he turned away from the fridge and set the glass down on the counter, a sudden sharp pain shot through his head.

"Ow," he hissed as he placed his hand against his forehead, as if that very action would dispel the pain, but it only amplified. It was weird, actually feeling pain for the first time in a long while. Because of his monstrous strength, he seemed to have also gained an equally strong tolerance for pain. So it was strange that this headache was actually bugging him. It felt like someone was continuously pounding a sledgehammer against his skull.

He gripped his counter tightly and the marble began to crack under the pressure. The headache just wouldn't go away and it was starting to piss him off. Shizuo tried to keep his temper in check, grabbing his milk and drinking it all to see if that would help. But it didn't. His head was still throbbing.

"Dammit," he swore as he began to pace, a hand to his head. He debated whether he should call Shinra. He usually didn't like relying on the doctor, who was always begging for blood samples, but it was better to get some professional advice if this wasn't a normal headache. Maybe his brain was beginning to swell and explode. Just as Shizuo headed back into his room to get his cell phone, the pain in his head increased greatly that it actually made Shizuo fall to his knees, groaning miserably. His chest tightened and it felt like someone was squeezing his lungs as he began to gasp for breath. The pressure in head felt so immense he was actually afraid it _was_ going to explode. Just as he thought he'd pass out from the pain, a flood of images invaded his mind.

He stayed on his hands and knees, eyes staring at the ground in bewilderment as if it had suddenly turned into something else. The pressure in his head was beginning to wane and disappear, but the images that had suddenly appeared were not. And while Shizuo was glad that the pain was gone, he was suddenly filled with conflicted and confused emotions.

All the images that were in his head were completely of Izaya—and not the usual twisted, scheming Izaya he was so used to. This Izaya was a bit…different. He wasn't really sure how he could tell Izaya was different, but he just could. This Izaya didn't make the blood in his veins boil. This Izaya actually made his mouth twitch into a smile and his pulse quicken. This Izaya made him feel almost…comfortable and safe.

He wasn't sure whether he should feel repulsed or not.

One image of Izaya in particular stuck out to him the most: Izaya's sleeping face. It was peaceful and almost beautiful. His face wasn't contorted with his sneers, smirks, and sinister laughs that Shizuo was so used to seeing. Instead there was even a slight smile on the raven's face, as if he were having good dreams. But Shizuo was sure he had never seen Izaya sleeping before. They two of them were always chasing each other around, and if Shizuo ever happened across him asleep, rest assured Izaya would have been dead.

So just where did this memory in his head come from?

And why was he all of sudden feeling a sense of loss and yearning?

He hated Izaya.

Didn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I know there's not much, but not too worry! You'll get to see more of future Shizuo eventually and his gradual change~ And sorry this chapter took a while guys! Since this was a new part I had to make sure it flowed with the rest of the story. XD But the next parts are written up so hopefully I won't make you wait too long. <strong>

**Thanks everyone for reading and your reviews! :D**

**-Xaleria**


	5. Jealousy isn't Pretty

**I can't thank you guys enough for the wonderful reviews you left me. ^^ I'm sorry I haven't replied to them all yet, but I promise to as soon as I can find time to type out all my replies! In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter. :D We're back in the past for this one~**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Past]<p>

Shizuo sighed tiredly as he shut the front door behind him, mumbling, "Tadaima." He perked up suddenly as he heard a noise from the living room. He headed over to the room and called out curiously, "Kasuka? Is that you?"

"Oh, you're back Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo froze as his eyes widened, taking in the sight of Izaya sitting on the couch with Kasuka while a drama was playing on the TV. "Okaeri~"

"I-Iz-Izaya-kun!" Shizuo sputtered, his eyes glancing anxiously back and forth from Kasuka to Izaya. "What's going on here?"

"Eh? Can't you tell? I'm getting to know your adorable little brother here!" Izaya snickered to himself at the absolutely shocked and slightly jealous look on Shizuo's face. Kasuka had always been a weakness of Shizuo's, and Izaya wondered as to why.

"How—why—didn't I say not to leave the room?" Shizuo facepalmed, his face slightly red with embarrassment at the fact that he got caught harboring a stranger by his little brother.

"Ehh~" Izaya said incredulously, pouting. "But it was so boring waiting for Shizu-chan to come back! And Kasuchi promised not to tell anyone, so it's fine."

"Kasuchi?" Shizuo exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oi! Why are you giving my brother weird nicknames?"

"Ara, but isn't it cute?"

Kasuka watched as his older brother fought with this man, the two of them bickering without actually seeming to be angry with one another. And, quite frankly, Kasuka was surprised. Nowadays, whenever his brother seemed to get angry and started to fight, he would always be destroying something with that inhuman strength of his. But here was this man, who appeared out of nowhere, that seemed to anger Shizuo but didn't bring about his monstrous strength. It was almost like Shizuo was his old self around this man again. Kasuka frowned inwardly.

"Aww, don't be such a meanie, Shizu-chan. Kasuchi likes the name, don't you, Kasuchi?"

The two of them turned to the boy in question, who looked at them with his usual expression before he walked forward and threw himself at Shizuo, hugging the flustered brunette tightly.

"Eh? Kasuka? Wh-what's the matter?" Shizuo wondered, unused to such an emotional display from his younger brother.

But the boy didn't say anything and just held onto Shizuo, narrowing his dark eyes at Izaya. The raven seemed to detect his look, his mouth curling up into a knowing smirk.

'_Who knew Kasuka was the type to get jealous?'_ Izaya thought with amusement as he watched Shizuo fuss over Kasuka and the weird way he was acting. The raven wondered what had happened between the two of them. They certainly had that brotherly bond, but at the same time Izaya knew that Shizuo and Kasuka hardly talked and weren't the closest in the future. Was it because of what Shizuo had done to Kasuka? What had the kid said again? That Shizuo tried to throw a fridge at him? '_Wah~ Even as a kid Shizu-chan was already so scary! So he's always been a monster, then?'_

But then Kasuka's earlier words came back to Izaya's mind. _'Nii-chan regrets what he did before.'_

And Izaya wondered…did Shizuo hate himself for that? Izaya knew that Shizuo was always saying stuff like he hated violence and such, but then the blonde was always getting angry and destroying something the next moment. Did Shizuo regret those actions? Did Shizuo hate his inhuman strength? Was it something he didn't want? But then why was he always chasing Izaya around and trying to kill him?

Izaya looked at the child that occupied his thoughts. He saw blush dust Shizuo's cheeks as the older boy hesitantly ruffled Kasuka's hair affectionately. A small smile graced Izaya's face, thinking to himself how cute the scene looked.

And then Izaya couldn't help but think…

What had happened to Shizuo?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is terribly short. I promise the next one is bit longer. XD<strong>

**But thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! :)**

**-Xaleria**


	6. Smiles Make Everything Better

**I realized later that I actually updated the last chapter on Jan. 28 ****which is Shizuo's birthday~! Yay for great timing! :D So happy [belated] birthday to the character we all love! Oh, and happy birthday to Izaya's voice actor Kamiya Hiroshi (who is totally awesome, btw!) too because his birthday is the same day as Shizuo's! **Sheneverupdates **shared this tidbit of information with me. ^^**

**Ah, and while I'm at it, a happy belated birthday to **sheneverupdates** as well! :D I know I said this already but I'm saying it here too to make you feel uber special. XD **

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Past]<p>

Izaya hummed quietly to himself as he flipped open and closed his cell phone in boredom. He hadn't been surprised to find out that his phone didn't work in this time, considering it had yet to be made and he had yet to purchase it. But the raven was starting to worry about the future. Was anyone worried about him being gone? Did anyone even notice he was gone? Wait, what was he thinking? Of course someone noticed! All his clients would be wondering where he disappeared to. And speaking of which, he still had a pile of work waiting for him at home!

Again Izaya cursed Shinra and his damn contraption that had sent him here in the first place, but then the raven rolled on the bed and turned to look at the brunette boy sitting at the desk scowling at his homework. He had been like that for about an hour already, not seeming to have made any progress on the worksheet.

"ARRGH! I don't get it!" Shizuo growled in frustration as he mussed his hair.

Izaya sighed, sucking his teeth softly as he stood up from the bed, "Alright, let me take a look at it."

"Eh?" Shizuo turned around to look at the raven, surprised at his statement.

"I'll help you with it," Izaya rolled his eyes as if that should have been obvious. He gestured with his fingers to hand it over as he held his palm out towards Shizuo. The brunette kid complied easily, handing the worksheets to Izaya who scanned over them with his scarlet eyes. Then Izaya laughed.

"What?" Shizuo questioned with a scowl and a blush as he thought Izaya was laughing at him.

"But this is so easy, Shizu-chan~!"

"To you it is," Shizuo grumbled as he indignantly crossed his arms, glaring at the raven. "You're an adult. I'm just a kid."

"Ah, it's just because you're not doing it right, Shizu-chan," Izaya gently scolded. "Here, this is how it's supposed to be done." And so Izaya spent the next hour going over Shizuo's homework with him, teaching the brunette child how to do everything.

"Wow, you make it a lot easier to understand than my teacher," Shizuo stated with awe as he looked at his finished homework. He smiled up at the raven, "Thank you, Izaya-kun!"

Izaya smiled softly in return, ruffling Shizuo's messy hair, "No problem, Shizu-chan." His scarlet eyes then caught sight of a clean glass bottle with a blue stripe around it sitting atop of Shizuo's desk, untouched by dust and clearly cared for. Izaya grew curious, reaching out and taking the bottle in his hands. "What's this?"

Almost as quickly as Izaya had picked it up, it was snatched out of his hands. The raven blinked as he turned to Shizuo who cradled the bottle close to his chest, blushing profusely. "I-It's nothing…" Shizuo mumbled, his eyes not meeting Izaya's as he put the bottle back on his desk.

"Ara?" Izaya's mouth curled up into a sly smile. Obviously the bottle was more than nothing if Shizuo was treating it in such a way and blushing like that. The kid should have known that acting like that would have only piqued Izaya's curiosity. "You're lying, Shizu-chan~!"

"N-n-no I-I'm not!" Shizuo protested, flailing around his hands.

"Yes, you are," Izaya countered, leaning close to Shizuo and feigning hurt. "And here I thought we were friends. How mean, Shizu-chan, lying to me."

Izaya was just teasing him, but the raven was caught off guard at the sudden surprised and hopeful look that suddenly entered Shizuo's face. "You…" Shizuo started slowly, his words hesitant. "You want to be friends with…me?"

Izaya blinked in shock, unsure of how to reply. It wasn't what he had been expecting to hear from the child. Izaya knew that Shizuo didn't have many friends in high school, but he always thought that was because the protozoan preferred not to be social. Not because nobody wanted to be his friend. A sudden feeling of pity and sadness tugged at Izaya's heart. Of course it wasn't because he was concerned for his enemy! It was just because Izaya could relate. Nobody had wanted to be his friend either as a child. "Of course I want to be your friend, Shizu-chan," Izaya firmly stated as he looked at the brunette seriously. "Don't you want to be friends?"

The next thing that happened made Izaya's heart stop for just a moment. Shizuo had looked up at Izaya, beaming at him with the happiest smile the raven had ever seen on his face. "Yeah, I want us to be friends."

Izaya wondered why he suddenly felt flustered himself, his heart was beating a bit faster in his chest. It was just a silly proclamation of friendship to a kid. It wasn't like Izaya was really here to be friends with him. The raven just wanted to learn more about Shizuo so that he could use that weakness against Shizuo in the future.

But a warm feeling spread throughout Izaya's chest, and he couldn't help but wish that Shizuo would smile at him like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Smiling Shizuo is the cutest. *hearts* <strong>

**Ah, and for those of you who happen to follow my other story, "A Little Thing Called Love", I'm planning to update at least by this weekend (time willing) so hopefully I won't keep you waiting much longer for the next part. But until then…I COMMAND YOU TO GO WATCH SOMETHING WITH KAMIYA HIROSHI IN IT AND BASK IN HIS GLORIOUS ACTING!**

**Okay, I'm done. XD**

**Thanks everyone for reading and your reviews! :D**

**-Xaleria**


	7. A Mask I Haven't Seen

**My gosh, for a life of me I can't remember if I replied to all your reviews last chapter. I think I did…oh well. XD But thank you guys for the reviews! :) I'm sorry this update took a while, but I hope you enjoy it because here we get to see a bit of future Shizuo and past Shizuo!**

**Also, since not much of Izaya's past in known, I took the liberty of making some stuff up for the sake of the story. If anything is actually wrong, I apologize. XD**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Present]<p>

The sounds of a child crying filled his ears. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked around in his dream. His eyes then landing on the hunched form of a child sitting alone on a playground. It was just the beginning of nightfall as the sun began to set, and the sky had turned various shades of pinks and oranges. This was familiar to him. He remembered this day…this day was…

"_Shizu-chan." Shizuo froze where he was standing, afraid to turn around and meet the face that matched that voice. But he saw the child perk up in recognition. _

_Shizuo watched as the younger him furiously wiped away the tears, trying to cover up the evidence of his vulnerable moment. "Go away!" the younger Shizuo screamed at the other man. "Leave me alone, Izaya-kun!" _

"_Aw, you know I can't do that, Shizu-chan. You're too cute to leave alone." And there he was. His fur coat, black clothing, black hair, scarlet eyes, and that teasing smile on his face. Except Shizuo could see there was a bit of sympathy in his expression, and that confused him. Since when did Izaya sympathize with a 'monster' like him? _

_The younger Shizuo turned his face away from Izaya, folding his arms around his legs that were curled up against his chest. Izaya shook his head with a slight sigh, but hunkered down on his legs to be at the same level as young Shizuo. _

_The older Shizuo stood to the side as a passerby just witnessing their moment. But it was strange. Shizuo didn't remember this day happening like this. If he remembered correctly, this was just after he had gone berserk and destroyed the bakery that belonged to that kind woman. He had felt so guilty and monstrous after that because he had hurt her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he did. And so Shizuo had run to the park to wallow in self-pity and wonder why he was like this afterwards. But Izaya wasn't a part of this memory before. Was his brain thinking up weird things again? But somehow…_

_This felt real. _

"_Kasuchi told me what happened," Izaya broke the silence with his simple statement. It took older Shizuo a moment to figure out who the raven meant by "Kasuchi"._

"_So what? It's none of your business." young Shizuo snapped as he still kept his eyes away from Izaya. _

_Izaya ignored the young boy's biting remark and instead just looked up and watched the sky slowly fade to darkness, waiting for the young boy to speak himself. It was quiet for a moment, the two of them just sitting there staring at different things. _

_Shizuo watched as the young him started to break down, biting his lip in a guilty manner as his eyes flickered back and forth from Izaya to the ground. "Sorry," he murmured quietly. "I…I didn't mean that…"_

_Izaya smiled reassuringly at the boy, patting his head, "I know you didn't. Shizu-chan would never be so mean to me on purpose." The older Shizuo caught the slight twitch in Izaya's smile, as if he wanted to frown. The blonde was frowning himself. They both knew that wasn't true. Shizuo was always mean to Izaya. He hated the guy after all. _

_The young Shizuo studied Izaya's expression, seeming to sense the raven's little lie, but he didn't comment on it and instead asked, "Izaya-kun…why—why aren't you afraid of me? Doesn't…doesn't my strength scare you?"_

_Both Izaya and Shizuo were shocked by the question. It seemed natural for one to be afraid of his strength, didn't it? But now that older Shizuo thought about it, he had never before wondered why Izaya kept coming back to fight him, why Izaya was the only one who faced him head on and wasn't afraid to fight back. He had just been annoyed by the raven and his parasitic actions. But now that he actually gave it some thought, it was actually nice to have someone who wasn't afraid of him for once—even if that person was Izaya…_

"_Why should I be afraid of you?" Both Shizuos started at Izaya's answer, looking at the raven with wide eyes. Izaya looked seriously at young Shizuo as he spoke, "There's nothing about you to be afraid of. You might be a little stronger than normal, but it's not like that makes you a bad person." _

"_It…it doesn't?" young Shizuo questioned quietly. _

"_Of course not!" Izaya waved his hand incredulously as if it were such a ridiculous thing that Shizuo didn't know this. "Like today for instance, you wanted to help that lady because she was kind to you, and it just happened that your strength hurt her as well. But it's not like you wanted to hurt her, right? You didn't do that on purpose. And you're not going around abusing your strength to pick on people or make their lives miserable are you?" _

"_No…"_

"_Well then that must mean you're a good person, right?" Izaya paused for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say next before he put his arm around Shizuo's shoulder and brought the young brunette closer to him as talked, "Let me tell you something, Shizu-chan. I also have an ability that makes me different from the rest."_

"_Really?" Shizuo questioned, his voice getting excited as he looked at Izaya in anticipation. _

_Izaya nodded, "Yup. You see, while you have a physical power, I have a mental power. I have the ability to memorize things easily and retain a lot of information in my head. I also use this information I have stored in my head in various ways. I blackmail people, sell information to others that want to use that information to hurt people, and I do this with no qualms. I'm totally fine with messing with people's lives this way as long as I get something in return. It doesn't even need to be money that I get. If it amuses me, I will do just about anything, even if it is wrong. And that is what makes me a bad person." _

_The older Shizuo pulled away subconsciously in disgust. This is what he hated about Izaya; this uncaring, manipulative, selfish side of him. He really wanted to go up to Izaya and beat the shit out of him, but then he remembered that this was (possibly) a dream and that meant he couldn't do anything. So he just angrily watched them continue talking._

_Izaya was now staring seriously into young Shizuo's eyes as the brunette stared at him in surprise from his sudden confession. "Now, are you afraid of me, Shizu-chan? After what I told you? Do you think I'm a bad person?"_

_Young Shizuo thought about it, looking back at the ground as he began to fiddle with the pebble he found. "Do you have parents, Izaya-kun?" _

_Both Izaya and older Shizuo were taken aback by young Shizuo's random question. But Izaya answered him nonetheless. "No," Izaya said softly. "The people who were supposed to be my parents abandoned my sisters and me when we needed them the most. I don't consider them my parents." _

_Young Shizuo's eyes softened in sympathy as older Shizuo looked at Izaya with shock. He didn't know this. Well, not that he did want to know Izaya's past, but to think that his own parents abandoned him? Of course, he could be lying to gain sympathy, but the genuine look of sadness, contempt, and confusion in Izaya's eyes told Shizuo otherwise. It didn't seem like a lie, and Shizuo usually could tell when Izaya was lying. _

"_Then you're not a bad person, Izaya-kun," young Shizuo told him as this time he patted Izaya's shoulder in reassurance. _

_Izaya looked at young Shizuo with a bittersweet smile. "And what makes you so sure, Shizu-chan?" _

"_Because no one was there to help you and teach you right from wrong," young Shizuo simply answered. _

_The two adults were quiet, thinking over the young boy's words. And then Izaya did something older Shizuo had never seen him do before. He smiled. An actual happy smile. Nothing fake, nothing sinister, nothing mocking. It was an actual smile. And all older Shizuo could do was stare as Izaya chuckled and ruffled young Shizuo's brown hair. "Thank you, Shizu-chan. I needed that." _

_Young Shizuo smiled back at Izaya before standing up and holding his hand out to the raven. "Let's go home, Izaya-kun." _

"_Alright, Shizu-chan," Izaya was still smiling as he stood up, taking the young boy's hands in his own before the two of them walked away, the orange, sunset sky making them glow. _

Older Shizuo watched from his spot in the playground, wondering what this dream was supposed to mean. Why did it show him such a side of Izaya? It made the raven almost…likeable. Pitiable even—someone Shizuo wanted to hold and comfort. And he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. Not towards the man who was his sworn enemy.

But seeing that smile on Izaya's face just made Shizuo want to see more. What other expressions was Izaya always hiding underneath that mask of his?

And why was it that he had never noticed before?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Shizuo~ Just admit you're falling for Izaya! Hoped you enjoyed it everyone and next update should be sometime next week.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! :)**

**-Xaleria**


	8. How Alike We Are

**Alright, I lied. Since I actually just finished typing up the rest of this story already, I've decided you guys deserve an early update! *hearts* Especially since I'll be going on a trip next Thursday until the end of the weekend so I won't be able to write or update at all. But don't worry! I'll be giving you guys another update before I leave as well! :)**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Past]<p>

Izaya watched carefully from his hiding spot as he secretly followed Shizuo and Kasuka to school. The future debt collector had lectured Izaya after Kasuka found out about him, saying that the raven should stay securely in his room where he would not be found by anyone else, but of course Izaya would ignore Shizuo's warning. Izaya had gotten quite tired of the house, having explored every room of interest and been stuck in it for a few days, and now he was curious as to how Shizuo interacted at school.

So that morning, when Shizuo and Kasuka had left for school, Izaya had climbed out the room through Shizuo's window and down a tree that was in their backyard, jumping over the brick wall and into an empty back alleyway behind the Heiwajima home so that when he stepped out into the public, no one was the wiser of where he had come from. Izaya followed the two children at a steady pace, making sure to keep a distance as to not look suspicious.

Soon they arrived at a primary school of a decent size with kids at play in front of the school, although Izaya noted that the two Heiwajima kids weren't greeted by any other children as both Shizuo and Kasuka made their way inside the school. Izaya wondered if both of them had any friends.

Through some persuasion and giving a child five bucks, Izaya found out where Shizuo's classroom was and climbed a tree nearby where he could safely be hidden within the branches, in order to see inside. The day was pretty boring for the most part, class going on like it normally should. It was only at lunch time did something interesting happen.

Izaya watched a kid make his way to Shizuo, blinking in slight surprise when he realized that kid was Shinra before the raven remembered that Shinra and Shizuo had gone to the same primary school. They both seemed to be talking about something, or more like Shinra excitedly talking about something while Shizuo just rolled his eyes at the future doctor. But then the scene changed. Izaya watched as two kids ran up to Shizuo's desk, purposely bumping into him with taunting looks on their faces. Izaya arched at eyebrow at that. Were these kids stupid? Didn't they know about Shizuo's abnormal strength?

And sure enough in the next moment Shizuo had picked up a desk and thrown it around, scaring the crap out of his classmates as he roared at those two kids. After some substantial damage, a teacher finally came and got Shizuo to calm down, scolding the brunette for his actions and sending him outside to reflect on his actions. Izaya watched as Shizuo left, not even bothering to sit outside the classroom and disappearing into the hallways. A few minutes later Shizuo appeared again on the ground, right beneath the tree Izaya sat hidden in. For a moment the raven wondered if Shizuo was going to attempt to pick up the tree and swing it into the school. But, of course, Izaya should have known that he couldn't anticipate Shizuo's actions. That the brunette would do something unexpected.

Shizuo stood underneath the tree, his face scrunched up to force back the tears pooling in his eyes. He would furiously wipe them away but more tears would just replace them, and soon the boy just gave up, crying to his content. Izaya felt every sad sound from Shizuo's mouth wrench at his heart, the pain and longing to be normal evident in the boy's eyes.

And at that moment Izaya saw a reflection of himself: a little boy trying so hard to hold back the tears, but crying because he wondered why he was like this. Why he was so smart and every other kid thought he was creepy. Why he couldn't just be like every other kid.

Why, for some reason, he was abnormal.

And Izaya wondered how he never noticed how alike he and Shizuo were before.

Maybe that was what had brought them together in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short and not much, but I swear the next one is a bit longer! But I hope you guys have a good rest of the weekend~! :)<strong>

**Oh, and to those of you who follow my other story ALTCL, I'm really hoping to also update that before I leave next week, but I'm not 100% sure yet that I'll have the next chapter done on time as I have a report I need to do and a final to study for. T~T But I'll try my best, everyone! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. :D**

**-Xaleria**


	9. Waiting for Something

**Alright guys! This is my last update for this story until next week so I hope you guys can hold out till then. Also, I'm sorry I haven't replied to all your reviews yet, I've been bedridden with a cursed cold for the past few days, and I'm still hacking my lungs out every five minutes. Not fun. I'll reply to them as soon as I'm able to breathe properly once again.**

**By the way, Happy Belated Valentine's Day everyone~ I hope you were able to get some delicious treats out of it and enjoy your day.**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Present]<p>

Shizuo let out a sigh as he blew out the smoke from his mouth. He looked up at the sky from his seat on the bench, thinking about what had been going on lately.

For the past week and a half he had been getting insane migraines—only to have a set of new images of Izaya by the time the pain subsided. With each new one, he was beginning to become more confused and unsettled. He had always been confident that he hated Izaya. He was always sure he would hate Izaya forever because Izaya was just a parasite who enjoyed fucking with people.

But now…

Shizuo took another drag of his cigarette as he thought about these new memories—if that's what he could call them. He wondered if he was disillusioning himself and making it up or, if in some weird way, Izaya was fucking with his mind. But it didn't feel like it. These memories didn't feel unreal. And to some extent, that pissed him off since he didn't like feeling clueless. But at the same time, he felt sad. It was as if these memories were telling him something important was missing, and he couldn't figure it out.

So lost in his thoughts as he was, Shizuo didn't notice at first that Celty's black, neighing bike had pulled up in front of him and the rider was trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" Shizuo blinked, finally registering Celty's presence. "Oh. It's you, Celty. What's up?"

She typed away on her PDA, ["Are you okay? I heard from Tom-san that you took off work because you felt sick."]

"Oh," Shizuo put out his cigarette. "Thanks for the concern. I just had a really bad series of headaches."

Celty tilted her head slightly in curiosity before she typed on her PDA. ["Is something the matter, Shizuo? You seem…different".]

"I'm fin—" Shizuo started to reassure her before he paused in thought. He wasn't really fine, but he actually didn't feel bad either. He just felt…lost. And a little empty. "I guess I'm just confused," Shizuo finally confessed to Celty as he shrugged nonchalantly.

["About what?"]

"…About these…dreams, I guess that's what they are anyway, that I've been having lately." Shizuo sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm confused about whether the things I'm seeing in them are real or not."

Celty just looked at Shizuo for a moment, seeming to be in thought, before she typed out something. ["There are a lot of things in this world you can't exactly see, but that doesn't mean they're not real. Take myself for example. I'm supposed to be a mythical creature, aren't I? Yet here I am. You see me, don't you?"]

"Well, yeah, but…"

["I think that's no different from your dreams. Shinra tells me dreams are subconscious things the brain is trying to tell us. I think maybe your brain is trying to tell you something important through these dreams."]

"I guess you have a point," Shizuo slowly agreed as he thought about her words.

Celty nodded, typing out something else, ["Maybe you should talk to Shinra about them?"]

"My dreams?" Celty nodded in confirmation. Shizuo thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He climbed onto the back of Celty's bike, allowing her to form a helmet over his head for him before they sped off to Shinra's.

They reached the doctor's home relatively quickly, and when they walked inside, they were greeted with a jubilant Shinra who said, "Celty! My darling~! You're home! Oh, Shizuo, you're here too. Did you come to finally give me blood samples?"

"No," Shizuo stated blandly, giving Shinra a cold glare that made the doctor chuckle sheepishly.

"Ah, alright. What did you come for, then? Did you get hurt?"

"No," Shizuo repeated as he started to feel like maybe asking Shinra for help wasn't the best idea. "I came because…well, Celty… She said it would be a good idea if I talked to you about these…dreams I've been having lately."

Shinra's eyes widened with curiosity as his mouth slightly curled up into a smile that kind of freaked Shizuo out. "Oh? Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Shinra questioned as he motioned for Shizuo to follow him to the dining room. They sat on seats across from each other as Shinra pulled out a little notepad to list observations.

"Well," Shizuo started, a little hesitant on mentioning exactly what was in his dreams. "It's just that I've been getting these really bad headaches. They hurt like hell for a while, so I try to sleep them off. But after the pain's gone there's always these pictures in my head."

"Pictures of what?"

Shizuo felt his face heat up slightly as he turned away from Shinra and mumbled, "Of…of…Izaya." Shizuo didn't dare to turn to look at Shinra, fearing that the man was holding back laughs and curious questions as to why _Izaya_ was the one Shizuo was thinking about when he supposedly hated the flea. But, surprisingly, it was quiet, and Shizuo looked up to make sure he hadn't shocked Shinra speechless. But the doctor actually looked quite calm as he scribbled something in his notebook.

"Interesting…" Shinra murmured, supposedly to himself as his brows knitted together in thought. "So new memories do develop that affect the present time. Hmm, very interesting…"

Shizuo was dumbfounded, wondering what the hell the underground doctor was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well," Shinra chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't get mad at me for this, Shizuo, but I actually kind of used Izaya as an experiment for my latest invention."

"You what!" Shizuo exclaimed, getting up so abruptly that his seat fell to the ground.

"Now, now, calm down. I don't want you destroying my apartment…again. Allow me to explain."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Shinra, reaching down and righting his seat before he sat back down. "Alright then. Go ahead."

"You see, I was trying to figure out a way to get you and Izaya to stop fighting with each other all the time and see things from each other's points of view. I thought it would be easier to lure Izaya into this experiment than you, so I picked him—although technically you're both involved in it. But anyway, now, this might sound a bit unbelievable, but I sent Izaya to the past using a time machine I built. I sent him to your childhood home, to be exact, so that he could see how you were as a child and maybe, understand you and your ability a bit more so that he would possibly stop fighting with you."

"…" Shizuo silently contemplated Shinra's words. So that meant that these…dreams he thought he had been having were actually real? Those were his new memories because Izaya was near him in the past? That didn't make sense. Why was Izaya being so nice to him while being a kid? Didn't Izaya hate him? Why wouldn't he take advantage of the situation and mess with Shizuo? Why was he showing Shizuo a side of him the blonde had never cared about before? Why was he being so…so…

Shizuo growled in frustration as he suddenly stood up, starting to pace back and forth as one hand fumbled around his pocket for his cigarette carton. He stopped when he pulled out a cigarette, looking at it with a frown, before he turned to Shinra. "Take me to it. The…machine."

"Alright then, follow me. But please, Shizuo, don't destroy it. If you do, I won't have a way of Izaya getting back here."

Shizuo didn't answer, but Shinra took his silence as an agreement before he led Shizuo to a separate room in his apartment where some weird machine that looked like it jumped out of a sci-fi movie stood. Shizuo took a while to stare at it, thinking that it was weird this machine actually worked.

The blonde took out a lighter and lit the cigarette he had pulled out earlier, taking a drag as he looked at the machine. "Hey Shinra, can you bring me a chair?"

"Um, sure," Shinra replied with a bit of confusion. "But why?"

"So that I could sit down."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

Shizuo gave Shinra an irritated look. "Because I'm going to wait."

"Wait?" Shinra questioned, still a bit confused.

Shizuo sighed with annoyance, "I'm going to wait for that flea to get back here so that he can explain these new…memories himself to me."

"Ah," Shinra finally realized as his mouth curled up into a smile. "So his actions in the past are affecting you."

"Just get the damn chair, Shinra!"

Shizuo shook his head with another annoyed sigh as Shinra laughed and went off to get Shizuo a chair. Shizuo then turned back to the machine, taking another drag of his cigarette. He wondered just what made Izaya do the things he was doing in the past, but he guessed if he waited long enough, the memories would tell him.

Shinra finally came back with a chair and got Shizuo situated, sitting across from the machine. "Actually, Shizuo, I have to bring Izaya back soon before his presence in the past affects the future time flow anymore."

Shizuo looked a bit surprised to hear that as he looked up at Shinra. "How long until you bring him back?"

"I have to wait till the next full moon since I use its solar energy to power the machine, so he'll be back by this weekend. I planned to send him a message telling him this to his cell phone because I figured out a way to configure an exact time the message would show up on his phone and…"

Shizuo tuned out the rest of Shinra's science talk as he thought about how soon Izaya would be back in the present time. The weekend wasn't that far off. And so when Izaya finally would come back, Shizuo actually wasn't sure what he'd do. He just wanted Izaya to return first.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed and to those of you who follow my other story ALTCL, because of aforementioned cold, I haven't really been able to write up the next chapter. I'm going to try my best today to possibly finish and post a somewhat temporary un-betaed chapter before I leave tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able to do that. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. :D**

**-Xaleria**


	10. One is a Lonely Number

**Thank you everyone for the get well wishes! :D I'm doing much better now. Sorry I haven't replied all your reviews yet but do know I appreciate them and I'll try to respond to them shortly. Here's a little chapter to enjoy in the meantime to celebrate my safe return! XD**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>[Past]<p>

Izaya walked through the streets without a real purpose. After seeing Shizuo's emotional display of weakness, Izaya had left the school. He didn't really know why he did, but he couldn't stand the idea of seeing Shizuo so sad.

Izaya frowned as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. What the hell was he thinking? Shizuo was his enemy! He wasn't supposed to care whether the protozoan was sad or not. The only reason he was here was so he could find some kind of weakness of Shizuo's. But then why was he sticking around? Why was he helping the kid, learning more about the kid, and finding the kid to be more adorable by the day? Why was Izaya possibly even starting to…like, rather than hate, him? This wasn't right at all!

Izaya glowered as he started to walk again. So many thoughts swam in his mind. How long had he been here already? Izaya counted backwards in his head. Had it really been over two weeks since he had appeared in this time? It hardly felt that long, but at the same time, it felt like he had been here forever.

'_I can't stay here anymore_,' Izaya shook his head. Staying here was starting to give him strange thoughts. Being here and seeing Shizuo like this affected him in a strange way. He wasn't supposed to care. He wasn't supposed to want to hug Shizuo and comfort him. He wasn't supposed to feel his heart twist in pain when he saw how much Shizuo hurt.

This all was just so strange!

Dammit, he was definitely going to kill Shinra when he got back. Then again…how would he get home?

Izaya stopped walking again as he frowned in thought. Shinra hadn't told him anything before he had just thrown Izaya through that weird machine. Was there supposed to be some way to get back? Was there are a time limit on how long he'd stay there? Or was he stuck here?

Just as the possibilities ocupied his head, Izaya felt a buzzing from his pocket. At first he didn't think anything of it as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open and saw the screen light up with a new text message, but then Izaya froze as he realized something.

His phone wasn't supposed to work in this time.

Quickly, Izaya opened up the text message, seeing that it was from Shinra—that damn doctor!—and saw but a simple sentence in the text.

[The next full moon.]

Izaya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Izaya then thought about the moon phases in his head and started going through the days. If he was right, there should be a full moon this weekend. But what did that mean?

Looking back at the message, Izaya took into consideration that Shinra was the one who had sent the text. That meant the doctor was trying to communicate something important to him and Shinra was the only one who knew what had happened to him…

_The next full moon._

That was when he would be able to go home? He only had four more days left in this time?

Izaya should have rejoiced at this. He'd finally return to his own time. To where he belonged. To where things were normal and he still hated that protozoan.

But would things really be the same if he went back?

Izaya suddenly thought about the child Shizuo, and the tears he had seen in those mocha eyes today. He thought about how seeing them had caused his heart to wrench in pain. He thought about how he wanted to see that bright smile on Shizuo's face. He thought about how he said they would be friends.

And suddenly, Izaya wasn't sure if he wanted to leave because it would be so hard to go back to his time and see Shizuo again. And know that behind that usual angry demeanor of his, there was a kid who had cried alone beneath a tree, wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Izaya wasn't sure how long he had been walking, lost in his thoughts of returning to his time. It wasn't until the sky had darkened considerably that he realized he had been gone from Shizuo's home for a long time. Just as he turned around to head back, he paused. He wondered if he should really go back to that house. With all these conflicting emotions stirring inside of him, wasn't it better to avoid his future enemy as much as possible? Izaya was pretty sure he could find some hotel to stay in for the next four days while he waited for the full moon.<p>

But somehow…

The image of Shizuo crying earlier popped back into his head and Izaya's brow furrowed in frustration as he cursed, stuffing both hands in his pockets while walking in the direction of Shizuo's home. He couldn't just leave the poor kid alone… Maybe he really was going crazy. Izaya laughed bitterly at the thought of that as he walked.

About half an hour later, he was climbing up the tree in the backyard and sneaking through Shizuo's window. It seemed the kid was at dinner or something since the room was empty. Just as Izaya began to take off his shoes and settle into the room, the door burst open with the brunette kid standing there with a panicked expression, his hair even messier and his eyes slightly widened with worry and fright. It was such an odd expression to see on Shizuo's face.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo growled and for a moment, Izaya saw a flash of the future Shizuo, angry at him for some reason. Izaya tensed, almost expecting the youngster to throw something, like the door, at him. But instead of doing that, the kid rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, his face pressed against Izaya's stomach. The raven froze in shock as he felt the small boy tremble against him. "I-I th-thought you left me!"

Izaya opened his mouth to make some sort of silly, sarcastic comment like, "Oh, why would I ever leave you, Shizu-chan~? You're much too fun to play with!" but the words got caught in his throat as he sensed just how afraid the kid was at the thought of his disappearance. A weird feeling of guilt and warmth spread throughout his body: guilt because he made Shizuo worry and warmth over the idea that the kid had missed and worried about him. "Sorry to make you worry, Shizu-chan. I just had some important business to do, that's all. I won't leave you again, don't worry."

He wasn't sure why _those_ kinds of words left his mouth. He was Orihara Izaya for Pete's sake! He didn't apologize to anyone—especially protozoans!

But seeing the relieved and happy look on Shizuo's face after he said those words made Izaya realize he really meant what he said. He was sorry. He was so sorry that he had to promise such a thing when he knew he was leaving soon. He couldn't stay here forever. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smiled at his sheer brilliance.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya called for his attention, kneeling down to be at eye level with the brunette as he smiled softly at Shizuo. "What do you say we hang out this weekend just you and me? We'll go to an amusement park. Does that sound fun?"

"Really?" Shizuo said in a quiet, excited voice, as his eyes already shined with anticipation. "Just you and me?"

"Of course," Izaya nodded with a reassuring smile. "We can stay there the whole day too."

"That sounds like fun! I want to do it!" Izaya smiled at the kid's enthusiasm as Shizuo started chattering about what they could do; talking about roller coasters, game booths, and cotton candy. Izaya just listened and nodded accordingly, relieved to see that Shizuo seemed to be happier.

But there was still anxiety prickling at the back of his mind as he thought that by the end of their fun weekend, Izaya would be gone.

And Shizuo would be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>The story's gradually winding down now guys. Only about a few or more chapters left. But I hope you guys will keep on enjoying the story~<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. :D**

**-Xaleria**


	11. The Experience of Fun

**I swear I will reply to all your reviews personally ASAP. I've just been busier than I expected. :( But here's an update for you guys again. I'm trying to get this entire story posted up as soon as possible since I've finished it and have a ton of other stories to focus on. XD So enjoy guys~ **

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Can we go on that one first? Please, please, please?"<p>

Izaya chuckled with amusement as he looked down at the boy's pleading brown eyes. Shizuo had been absolutely excited about their weekend, counting down the days and making an excuse to his mom about staying at a friend's place really late. The kid could hardly contain his excitement throughout their taxi car ride to the amusement park, practically bouncing in his seat and then dragging Izaya out of the taxi when they arrived.

"Sure," Izaya told him as the kid's smile brightened. Shiuzo rushed off to wait in line, then turned around to nag at Izaya to hurry. Izaya just laughed, quickening his pace a bit. He tried to calm the uncomfortable churning in his stomach as they stood in line, getting closer and closer to the front. He would try to enjoy this day as it would be the last he would be able to spend with Shizuo.

He would make sure it was Shizuo's best day yet. Not that he—aww, who was he kidding?

He cared about the kid. Worse, he kind of liked the kid more than he should have. This feeling scared and confused him. He didn't understand why he felt this way, yet surprisingly, he wasn't pushing the feelings away. He wasn't even sure if he could.

So did that mean it was love? Perhaps it was.

"Is it just the two of you?"

Izaya was broken from his thoughts as he looked up at the amusement park worker who looked at them quizzically.

"Uh, yes," Izaya responded, a bit confused until he realized the worker was separating people into cars. Shizuo eagerly climbed into one of the two seats in a car with Izaya tentatively following him. Shizuo seemed excited, which made Izaya smile. "You like roller coasters?"

"I don't know," Shizuo answered him honestly, as he turned to Izaya with a slightly sheepish look while the worker went around checking that everyone was properly buckled up. "This is the first time I've been on one, but they look fun."

Izaya was a bit surprised. Was this really the first time Shizuo had been to an amusement park? No wonder he seemed so excited. Before Izaya could respond to Shizuo's statement, the ride jerked forward and then sped up. Izaya felt his stomach drop and couldn't help the scream that bubbled up in his throat and out before he shut his mouth and eyes tightly. He could feel his whole body shake with the tremors of the ride as they went through twists and turns, and he swore at one point he was upside down. He could hear Shizuo's excited scream from beside him, and he guessed that was good despite the queasiness he was starting to feel.

Although it felt like forever, the ride was over in a few minutes, and soon Izaya was wobbling back onto solid ground while Shizuo looked pumped. "That was AWESOME!" Shizuo declared as he looked back at Izaya with the shining eyes of a child, "Can we go again?"

Izaya chuckled, though a bit uneasily. Sure, he was a parkour master and seeker of thrills, but a human body going that fast on something that felt so unstable just had to be unnatural. But his own concerns weren't the focus today. "If you want to, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo then looked at Izaya with a concerned expression. "Did you not like it?"

"Hm? Oh no, it was a fun," Izaya reassured, giving the brunette a smile. "Really, it was."

But Shizuo was frowning now as his eyes were looking around. "How about we go on that one instead?"

Izaya followed the direction Shizuo pointed to, spotting a smaller scale ride that went at a slower pace. Izaya knew it probably wasn't something Shizuo himself wanted to ride, but he was mentioning it for the raven's sake. And the thought of that made Izaya's chest swell with warm, fuzzy feelings that a while ago would have disgusted him and made him feel uncomfortable. But now he just smiled softly and happily at the young brunette, ruffling Shizuo's hair.

"Alright, let's go on that one. But after, we'll go on something more exciting, okay?"

Shizuo nodded in agreement, taking Izaya's hand in his own and leading him toward the coaster's line. Izaya allowed Shizuo to lead, smiling and somehow finding he couldn't stop smiling. It was nice being here, spending his time with Shizuo. It was…fun. And Izaya never knew how much fun it could be hanging around Shizuo.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe that there will only be three more chapters left now! Although I'm debating about whether I should add a little extra I sort of have floating in my head. Hmm, I'll think about it. But wow, this story is so short from what I usually write but I'm so happy for all the love you guys are giving it. *hearts* Thanks so much guys and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story! I'll have the next update up probably by Friday, and that should also be when I'll finally have time to reply to all the reviews I missed. XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always everyone. :D**

**-Xaleria**


	12. If Only You Could Pause a Moment

**Man, sorry I've been so behind in getting back to your guys' reviews. D: I've been so scatterbrained because school started this week. But I will be able to reply to all the reviews this weekend so hopefully you'll see something from me soon enough. XD In the meantime, enjoy the update!**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Whew," Izaya sighed in relief as he finally got the chance to sit down and rest his feet. Why were amusement parks so damn big and crowded?<p>

"You okay, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked as he looked at his companion with a worried expression. Izaya gave him a small smile of assurance.

"I'm fine; I just need a quick break."

"Oh okay," Shizuo murmured, sitting next to Izaya and looking around curiously. He then spotted an ice cream stand and stood up, pulling out a coin purse out of his backpack. "I'll be back, Izaya-kun."

"Hm…alright then." Izaya curiously watched as Shizuo ran off to the ice cream stand and talked to the vendor. A disappointed expression then entered the brunette's eyes before he seemed to accept something. Then Shizuo handed some change to the vendor and took a vanilla ice cream cone in return.

"Here, Izaya-kun," Shizuo held out the ice cream cone to the raven as he came back to their spot. "I didn't have enough to get two, so you can have it."

Izaya blinked in surprise, trying to recall the last time someone had ever bought anything for him. He was so used to providing for himself, given his well-paid job. And he never really received presents, considering he didn't have many friends, so he was touched by Shizuo's action. "Thanks, Shizu-chan," he said, taking the cone into his hand. "Hey, I know! Why don't we share?"

"Share?" Izaya held back a laugh of amusement at how red Shizuo's face turned upon hearing the idea. "Uh—I—Um—I dunno…"

"Come on, Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased playfully as his smile curled up like a mischievous cat. "It's just ice cream."

Shizuo looked at the ice cream cone in Izaya's offering hand hesitantly and his ears were completely red with embarrassment. But he did take a small bite out of the ice cream, and Izaya smiled wider when he did. Though still embarrassed, Shizuo was relieved to see the happy look on Izaya's face.

"Aww, how cute," a girl's voice reached Shizuo's ear. He turned, seeing some girls sitting at a table as they giggled and looked at him and Izaya. "They're such a cute pair of brothers, aren't they?"

Something about her words struck something in Shizuo. It just felt wrong—so totally wrong. They weren't brothers! They didn't even look alike! Sure, he liked Izaya-kun, but as a brother?

Shizuo didn't notice that his hands had clenched into fists and his body started to tremble with silent frustration.

"Shizu-chan? You okay?" Shizuo looked up at a concerned Izaya, shocked that he had almost lost his temper again. Shizuo glanced back at the girl. Why had her words affected him so?

Izaya followed his line of sight, seeming to piece it together. "Are you bothered by the fact that she called us brothers?"

"Huh?" Shizuo looked up, wide-eyed with fright over the fact that Izaya had known exactly what he was thinking. Shizuo then looked embarrassed and stared down at his feet.

"It doesn't matter what other people think, you know?" Izaya reassured him.

"I-I know," Shizuo muttered as he gripped the fabric of his shorts. "It's just that…well…you're so much bigger and older than me and all… Isn't that weird?"

Izaya couldn't help himself when he burst out laughing, making Shizuo blush more furiously. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Shizu-chan," Izaya said when his laughs subsided, ruffling the young boy's hair. "Don't worry about stuff like that, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled softly as he thought about the future. "You're going to grow into a fine man eventually."

Shizuo looked at ease, smiling back at Izaya and seeming more cheered up. And Izaya wondered how he had never noticed these things about Shizuo before—all these little facets of his character that Izaya was only seeing now. How was it that he missed all of this in the future Shizuo?

'_Because you never took the time to actually to get to know him before,' _a voice spoke in his head.

And Izaya guessed that the voice was right. He never really did bother getting to know Shizuo. He had just hated him. Izaya hated Shizuo because Shizuo got angry at him and declared he hated Izaya first. Who wouldn't hate a guy like that? But now…

Izaya looked at the content kid sitting beside him with a sly smile stretching out in his face. "Shizu-chan's so cute."

Shizuo turned, ready to chastise Izaya on calling him cute again but the words never left his mouth. The brunette kid froze with shock as Izaya leaned downward and placed a quick kiss on Shizuo's cheek.

'_Ah, he really is cute~'_ Izaya thought with a smirk as Shizuo's entire face turned red and his mouth sputtered incoherent words.

In the back of his mind, Izaya wished that this day would never end.

* * *

><p>"Step right up!" a man bellowed as he motioned to the targets behind him. "If you get a bull's eye, you get a prize!"<p>

Shizuo looked at the game booth with interest, his coffee eyes stuck on the particular prize. It was a stuffed black cat with red beads for eyes with a white thread mouth upturned in a Cheshire-like smile. '_It's so much like Izaya-kun,' _Shizuo thought as he stared at the prize. He looked at the game and frowned. It was one of those knife throwing games—which he was never really good at. His aim wasn't really that good unless he was throwing a heavier object. However, he really wanted that cat!

Izaya stopped when he noticed Shizuo wasn't following him anymore. He looked back and saw the brunette stare at a stuffed black cat doll with a frown. Did he want the cat? Izaya studied the booth, noting it was a knife throwing game; his specialty. Without even thinking further, Izaya walked up to the booth and asked, "How much for one game?"

"250 yen," the guy answered. Izaya handed over the amount and took a knife from the vendor, flicking his wrist in the next second and watching as it slammed straight into the bull's eye. The vendor looked shocked, seemingly not having expected Izaya to do it in one shot. Shizuo looked at Izaya with amazed eyes as some onlookers, who had stopped to look, applauded with awe.

"I'll take the cat," Izaya said as he pointed to the prize. It took a second for the vendor to respond before he handed the doll over. Izaya nodded his thanks before walking over to Shizuo, holding the cat out to the child. "Here, you wanted this, didn't you?"

Shizuo looked at the cat dumbfounded for a moment before a shade of red colored his face again. He looked shyly down at his shoes again as he spoke in a quiet voice, "I wanted to win it for you…"

Izaya blinked in surprise again, opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he realized he didn't know what to say. That warm feeling filled Izaya's chest again as he tried to fight back the blush that wanted to color his cheeks. Shizuo had really been sweet as a kid, wasn't he? "I see. Thanks, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled as he looked at the cat. "I'll make sure to treasure it."

Shizuo smiled back at him. "It looks like you, doesn't it?"

"Eh, does it? How so?" Izaya laughed as Shizuo began to point out the similarities between him and the stuffed cat.

Worry prickled in the back of Izaya's mind though as he looked up at the sky, the sun slowly lowering.

The day was ending. And time was running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters left! :) Still debating about adding the little extra, but I'll definitely let you guys know soon if I do plan on adding it.<strong>

**Also, sorry I haven't updated 'A Little Thing Called Love' yet. T_T I'm still writing up the next chapter. I'm really hoping to finish it this weekend, but there's this particular scene that's been giving me trouble. :/ But I'll try to finish it soon for those of you who are anticipating it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always everyone. :D**

**-Xaleria**


	13. Happy Embarrassment

**Short update, but the next one is longer~ :) Enjoy everyone!**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Izaya looked at his watch. It was late now and the amusement park would soon be closing. In fact, shops and rides were starting to shut down as people began to shuffle out the exit. The day was coming to a close, and Izaya didn't want it to. Everything had happened way too fast, and he wished he could stay here a bit longer.<p>

To be honest, the idea of returning to the future was a bit scary. What if everything remained the same while he was different? What if Shizuo still hated him now that Izaya thought differently about him? Dammit, why had Shinra even built that stupid machine? Why had he been sent here? If he wasn't, Izaya wouldn't have met little Shizuo. He wouldn't have seen all these sides of Shizuo he hadn't known before. He wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

But he couldn't do anything about it now, could he?

"_Attention ladies and gentlemen,_" a voice spoke from an intercom. "_This is a reminder that the park will be closing in twenty minutes. Please make sure to remember all your items before leaving the park. Again, the park will be closing in twenty minutes._"

"Aww," Shizuo whined from beside Izaya. "I guess we have to go home now."

Izaya could feel his stomach twist inside himself. Hearing those words only made the time more definite. Izaya looked around, seeing that one ride was still open. "Hey, Shizu-chan, how about we go on that as the last thing for the night?"

Shizuo looked up at the brightly lit Ferris Wheel. It seemed huge with its circular shape and the cars were brightly lit up with different colors. "Okay!"

They two made their way to the ride, lucky to be one of the few people allowed on for one last time.

They got into a car and the two of them quiet during the ascent as they both looked out the windows at the stars. Suddenly a screeching boom filled the air.

"Awesome! Fireworks!" Shizuo was giddy as he leaned closer to the window, looking at the last minute fireworks burst in the sky. Izaya just watched with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Izaya-kun."

"Hm?" Izaya questionably looked at Shizuo as the brunette turned towards him.

"Thanks for everything," Shizuo said, that bright smile on his face again. "I'm glad we're friends."

Izaya's heart skipped a beat for just a second before thumping erratically in his chest. He could feel his face heat up although he tried his best to hide it. Pulling up his hood to shadow over his face, he gave a gruff, "You're welcome" in response.

"Could it be—" Shizuo started with a sly smile echoing Izaya's own trademark. "—that you're embarrassed?"

"What? No way! Baka Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted as a cover up as he hid his face further into his hood. "I'm not embarrassed!"

"You are!" Shizuo laughed. "I think this is the first time you've ever been embarrassed. Hey, I wanna see your blushing face! Show me!"

"No way!"

Although Shizuo persisted in getting Izaya to remove his hood, Izaya didn't relent. '_Jeez,_' Izaya thought as he shook his head at Shizuo's puffed up, disappointed face, but beneath his hood there was a small, happy smile and an ache in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, next chapter is technically the last of this story, but I have written up a little extra (more like epilogue) to wrap this story up so you'll actually be getting an extra chapter~! Hope you guys look forward to it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D**

**-Xaleria**


	14. I'm Going Home

**First off, thank you so much everyone for giving this story so much love! I really wasn't expecting this many people to like it. So thank you, I really appreciate all your comments~ And I just noticed this is the first Durarara story I've written that's purely fluff and cuteness! It was a lot of fun. Please enjoy the (sort of) last chapter everyone!**

**BTW, I suggest youtubing Chris Daughtry's "I'm Going Home" right now and listening to it as you read.**

**This chapter was betaed by Sunny so a shout out to her for being a wonderful beta~**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Izaya moved slowly as he walked through Shizuo's neighborhood, dreading every step closer he got to Shizuo's home. He kept his eyes on the sky, watching the moon rise. He wondered when it would finally be time to go.<p>

"Izaya-kun?" Izaya glanced down at the young boy standing next to him. Shizuo looked up at him with worried eyes, holding tightly onto Izaya's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Izaya replied, giving Shizuo a strained smile. But despite the fact that Shizuo wasn't the brightest, he was very perceptive and noted the fakeness in Izaya's smile.

"No, something's wrong," Shizuo insisted, stopping and crossing his arms so he could look at Izaya seriously. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I thought we were friends."

Izaya opened his mouth to make another excuse, but seeing the pleading and somewhat hurt look in Shizuo's brown eyes made him stop. He smiled bitterly at Shizuo, reaching out and gently placing his hand against the child's cheek. "Shizuo."

It was the first time he had ever said Shizuo's name properly. Since day one when they met, he had dubbed him, "Shizu-chan", and had never called him anything else. It was strange now, saying his real name, but at the same time, the sound of his name made Izaya's chest swell with emotions. It was almost unbearable the amount of sentiment he felt with the name on his lips, but he couldn't help it. Inside, he could feel the fear paralyzing him and his heart aching. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. There was no other choice—he couldn't remain here. Who knew what would happen to his own time if he did?

"Shizuo," Izaya repeated more firmly this time. "There's something I have to tell you."

He knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the smaller Shizuo, grabbing the child's hands and grasping it tightly in his own with a small sad smile on his face. "I'm not from here."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked, confused by Izaya's words. "Like you're from a different city?"

Izaya chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "No, Shizu-chan, that's not what I meant." His eyes tightened, as well as the grip on Shizuo's hands. "What I meant is that I'm not from this time. I'm from the future."

"The…future?" Shizuo was bewildered and his eyes widened as he looked at Izaya.

What did he mean by "future"? Like…10 years from now? More than that? A time where cars flew in the air and there were awesome self lacing shoes?

Izaya nodded in confirmation to Shizuo's statement, patiently watching as the idea wrapped around in Shizuo's head. "Why…" Shizuo said slowly, still trying to accept the idea of the future in his mind. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Izaya tried to keep his expression neutral, though by the sad look Shizuo was giving him, he guessed he hadn't done a good job. "Because, Shizu-chan, I have to go back—back to where I came from."

"When?" Shizuo demanded, his voice growing a bit higher with anxiety. "When do you have to go back?"

"Tonight." Izaya didn't hesitate in telling him, thinking it was better to be up front with Shizuo. He carefully watched Shizuo struggle for a moment. The poor kid's body shook and the grip on Izaya's hands was almost deathlike. Tears pooled in the corner of his brown eyes, though Shizuo did his best to hold them back.

"Will…will I get to see you again?" Shizuo inquired, his voice so low Izaya almost missed it.

"Of course you will," Izaya reassured him, though in the back of his mind, he was thinking of the future—how he and Shizuo wouldn't get along. He wondered if it was too late to try and reconcile with the future Shizuo. "I promise."

Shizuo then had a determined look on his face, seeming to have decided something. He looked seriously into Izaya's eyes, speaking with a confident voice that reminded Izaya of the Shizuo from his time. "Then I promise I'll wait forever for you, Izaya."

'_I won't cry. I won't cry._' Izaya told himself as he looked at Shizuo, shocked by his declaration. Izaya then smiled brightly at Shizuo, reaching forward and placing a sweet, quick kiss on the boy's cheek. "I'll be looking forward to it then." Shizuo was blushing, but also smiling at the raven. Izaya then remembered something and held out the stuffed black cat towards Shizuo. "Take care of this for me, won't you?"

Shizuo looked at the cat, then back at Izaya, before he took the stuffed cat in his hands and nodded. Izaya ruffled his hair in response.

Izaya didn't really understand how he knew, but he realized it was time when a creeping feeling crawled up his back, making him shiver. He stood back up, looking up at the full moon. "Izaya-kun?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo who looked at him with eyes filled with conflicting emotions. Izaya just gave him a cat-like smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I've got to go now, Shizu-chan."

And then it was as if the moon had become a person, opening its bright white mouth as the light began to swallow Izaya up. Shizuo watched with amazement, unaware that his mouth had opened and he was shouting something at Izaya. But the raven couldn't hear him, looking back at Shizuo with a quizzical look. But soon the image of Shizuo disappeared completely and the light blinded him. Izaya lifted his hand up to block his eyes.

There was a brief moment when he hoped he wouldn't fall anywhere weird again, and then he remembered that when he showed up back in his time, he had to kill Shinra.

The light began to fade, to Izaya's relief, and soon, recognizable objects came into his line of vision. He was glad when he saw he was in Shinra's apartment. But he wasn't expecting the person sitting on a chair in front of that wacky time machine as Izaya appeared from it.

A cigarette was stuck in his mouth, smoke dissipating into the air. It took Izaya a moment to recognize his mop of blonde hair, having gotten used to seeing its original brown color. And his coffee brown eyes—for once not covered by the blue sunglasses he wore, which were currently tucked in his vest pocket—looked up at Izaya seriously. "Took you long enough, you damn flea."

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" Izaya exclaimed, his scarlet eyes widening with shock. He then spotted the ashtray on a table next to where Shizuo was sitting, noting a large amount of cigarette butts s stuck in it. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Here? About four days," Shizuo answered, putting out the cigarette and standing up from the chair. "For you," Shizuo said as he walked up to Izaya, grabbed the raven's hand and pulled Izaya towards his body to capture the raven's lips with his own. Izaya stood frozen for a moment before he relaxed, grasped Shizuo's shirt and tugged the blonde closer. They pulled away the next moment, breathless and dazed as they stared into each other's eyes. Shizuo placed his hand against Izaya's cheek, giving him a small smile. "I've been waiting forever."

Izaya couldn't help the wide smile he gave Shizuo in return. "Well then, sorry to make you wait so long."

"You better be damn sorry," Shizuo grumbled, although the spark in his eyes told Izaya he was joking. "I was about to go in there and drag you back myself."

"Aww," Izaya teased as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, giving the blonde a cattish smirk. "But if you had done that, I wouldn't have been able to see how cute you were as a kid~"

Shizuo frowned, "I'm not cute."

Izaya laughed as the memory of meeting young Shizuo flashed in his mind. His scarlet eyes sparkled with an amused gleam. "If you say so, Shizu-chan."

He would have laughed again, had not Shizuo occupied his lips. Not that he minded.

Nope, he didn't mind that in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it everyone. What happens afterwards is really up to your own imagination. ;) Like I said, I do have a little extra that's sort of an epilogue (I guess?) to add as well! I should be posting that relatively soon. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D And since I don't really have the time to send you all replies, I'll reply here! **

**Lalapoker: **It's totally okay if you don't respond. :) Your reviews are wonderful enough to me! Aww, being sick is no fun so I hope you get better soon. :( Sorry that Izaya and little Shizuo's days together came to an end, but hopefully this chapter made you feel a lot better about their future.

**Kasume-sama: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter~ Hope this chapter made you even younger ;)

**Icywarm: **I should actually thank you for writing the prompt that inspired this story! Without it, this story wouldn't exist. So thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed the story till now. Hope I was able to fulfill all your requests~

**AppleTea21:** Heehee, I'm glad you found it so cute! ^^

**Nazupii: **Sorry it came to an end. :( But I do hope you were able to enjoy it!

**AniFreakZ:** Sadly, yes, the last chapter (sort of). I loved the little emoticon you used. ^^

**Raita-san:** Aww :") Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you think my stories are good. I hope you continue on enjoying them.

**xXoAnonymousoXx:** Why thank you!^^ I'm glad you thought it was fabulous. And I always feel bad to make people wait a long time so I try to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Izzy-baka:** Thank you so much for reviewing the last few chapters! I always tell myself to reply to my anonymous reviews at the end of chapters but somehow I always end up forgetting. OTL So sorry that you're not getting a response till now. And sorry it's also ending so soon, but I hope you've enjoyed the story this far! :)

**Kiyoumi:** I hope you will like the extra chapter when I post it. :D And embarrassed Izaya is adorable! And although little Shizu-chan didn't get to see it, older Shizuo will have plenty of chances to see it~ heehee

**Oriharaizalia:** Yeah, sorry it's ending already, but I'm glad you think it's so cute! Thank you for adding it to your faves and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one. ^^

**BlackDarkRose10:** Thank you! I'm glad you found the story cute~ That was a goal. And thank you for loving it and calling it one of your all time faves! :) Readers telling me that always made me so happy!

**-Xaleria**


	15. This is the One I Love

**Thank you so much everyone for all your love, reviews, encouragement, and overall awesomeness! *hearts* It has been a pleasure reading all your comments and reactions to my story, and I'm quite sad to tell you guys that this is officially the end. I hope I'll get to see some of you again when I post future stories. ^^ But for now, please enjoy this epilogue of sorts~**

**This chapter is unbetaed so excuse any typos please. XD**

**This is a deanon from the kink meme. Prompt is in previous chapters if you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen-year old Shizuo huffed angrily, glaring at the sprawled bodies on the field. He wondered why so many people decided to just attack him. It pissed him off a bit. After all, he hadn't even done anything to them! A steady stream of claps sounded behind him, and Shizuo turned around, almost freezing over in shock when he saw who was behind him. There he sat, a younger reflection of the man who had disappeared so suddenly years ago. His raven hair, crimson eyes, and exuding self confidence were all the same. It was definitely him.<em>

_Shizuo's heart skipped a beat, and he opened his mouth briefly to say his name—feeling his heart soar at the thought of finally meeting with him once again—only he was interrupted by Shinra._

"_He's Orihara Izaya," Shinra said with a wide grin as he introduced the guy sitting next to him. "Well, he's not the nicest guy around…or should I say, he's a bad guy."_

"_That's mean, Shinra," Izaya feigned a bit of hurt as he sighed. Shizuo could only stare, shocked and speechless._

_Bad guy? What did Shinra mean by that? And didn't Izaya already know him? How come Izaya didn't seem to recognize him? But as Shizuo took a good look at the raven-haired young man sitting in front of him, Shizuo realized this wasn't the Izaya he knew. First off, he looked a bit too young compared to the Izaya he met before, and secondly, the wicked and calculating smirk on his face felt off. He didn't seem like Izaya. Or at least, not like the Izaya Shizuo remembered. _

_Did this mean the Izaya he had met wasn't this one? Shizuo felt his heart sink. He had waited years to see Izaya again after that night when he disappeared. Every day Shizuo had woken up, hoping that today would be the day he would meet Izaya. Because Izaya had promised him. He had promised, saying they would meet. _

_And suddenly, Shizuo felt a bit betrayed. Here he was, anxiously awaiting Izaya's return to him, and the Izaya he met didn't even know what had occurred between them. What Izaya meant to him…_

"_I don't like him." The words had left his mouth before he really thought about them. But then after he said them, Shizuo realized he actually really didn't like this Izaya. He didn't like the fact that this Izaya didn't know. Didn't know how happy he had made Shizuo before, and how much Shizuo had missed him. _

"_Oh?" Izaya said curiously, looking up at Shizuo with one eye open. "That's too bad. I thought I'd be able to have some fun with you." _

_Somehow that sentence made Shizuo bristle slightly. He didn't like the mocking, sarcastic tone of Izaya's words. And they had had fun with each other before, just not the type of 'fun' this Izaya was probably talking about. "Shut up," Shizuo growled as he turned away, not able to face Izaya anymore. It hurt to look at his face and see that this Izaya didn't know anything._

"_Don't say that, Shizuo-kun." _

_Shizuo twitched. Hearing something else besides "Shizu-chan" from Izaya's mouth sounded weird. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside—how dare this Izaya taint his memory of __**his**__ Izaya?—and without even thinking he rushed towards Izaya, a snarl escaping his mouth as he aimed his fist towards the raven. _

_Izaya quickly dodged, the table crumbling under Shizuo's strength. Shizuo turned around, looking for the agile raven, before he jumped backwards having been cut across the chest by Izaya. Shizuo looked down at his chest for a moment, seeing blood drip down, before glaring up at Izaya._

"_See? It's fun," Izaya stated with a wicked smile on his face, his switchblade pointed at Shizuo. _

_Shizuo just clutched his chest, staring angrily. This was nothing like his Izaya. He hated this Izaya. He hated him…!_

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan?" a voice questionably called out to him. "Yoohoo, Shizu-chan?"<p>

"Ugh," Shizuo groaned as he rolled over in his bed, the dream of that high school meeting fading from his mind as he cracked one eye open to see a pale-faced, raven-haired young man staring down at him with bright crimson eyes. A smile spread out across the raven's face.

"Time to get up sleepy-head."

"Dun wanna get up, flea," Shizuo muttered as he rolled over again so his back was facing Izaya.

"Come on, Shizu-chan! The day's wasting away!" Izaya chastised. "Don't you want to do something productive today?"

"Yeah," Shizuo murmured, a smile curling up on his face. And suddenly Izaya yelped as a hand reached out and tugged him into the bed. He glared up at Shizuo who only smirked in response, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist to keep him trapped there. The blonde whispered suggestively in the raven's ear, "I can think of a few productive things we can do _in bed_ today."

"My, my, Shizu-chan, who knew you were such a perverted old man," Izaya sighed regretfully, though a sly smile crept onto his face.

"Hey, you're only a year younger than me," Shizuo pointed out. "You have no right to call me an old man."

"Au contraire, my silly protozoan," Izaya protested. "I'm forever twenty-one, hence I'll always be this beautiful and young."

Shizuo snorted in disbelief before an amused laugh escaped him. Izaya glared at him, probably wondering what he was laughing at, but Shizuo could only laugh some more while slowly shaking his head.

Now _this_ was the Izaya he loved. And there wasn't anything that would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Ohh fluffy morning moments with Izaya and Shizu-chan are so cute~ ^^<strong>

**Speaking of fluffy morning moments, I actually have another oneshot I wrote for the kink meme that can tie in with this story and be seen as another "after events" epilogue of sorts like this chapter. This oneshot, however, is more risqué and if you don't want to totally ruin your image of this cute and fluffy story, then there's no need to read it. I'll be posting it separately as a oneshot, but if you'd like some early morning fluffy Shizaya smut feel free to read it. :3 It should be up soon after I post this. XD **

**Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, and loving this story. :D **

**-Xaleria**


End file.
